sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Josephine "Josie" Luu
)]] Name: '''Josephine "Josie" Luu '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''16 '''Grade: '''11 '''School: '''Patriot High School '''Hobbies and Interests: Cats, Oddities, Music, Humour, Riddles, Logic Puzzles Appearance: At 5'1" and 95 pounds, Josie presents an unimposing appearance. She has a round face, with a small mouth and a rounded nose. She wears glasses with rectangular lenses over her small brown eyes, which sit below jet black hair which barely reaches down to her shoulders. She tends to slouch when she walks, giving off a carefree, almost lazy appearance. She prefers to wear similar clothes to the other students, as not to stand out more than she already does. Her practices related to personal hygiene are similar to the other students in her school, although she prefers not to wear makeup. She feels that putting it on is a waste of time that could be spent doing other more useful things. On Announcement Day, she was wearing a brown sweater with black jeans and a red scarf, along with knee high brown boots. Biography: Josie was born on August 14, 2009 to 3rd generation Vietnamese immigrants Jimmy and Sandra Luu. Their plans to have more children after Josie were unfortunately put on hold out of concern for Jimmy's elderly mother, Sophia, whom they began supporting financially. Sophia's husband died shortly after Josie was born, and the meager income which she received while working at the post office was not enough to allow her to continue living on her own. She moved in with her son and his wife, becoming almost another parent to Josie. When Josie's parents had to stay late at work, Sophia would take care of their daughter. As a young child, Josie had a happy life and was unaware of many of the hardships her family faced. Since her parents' financial situation did not allow them to have any other children, they doted upon their only daughter. They developed a close relationship which persisted throughout all of Josie's life. When her mother and father were busy with their jobs as a secretary and an office clerk, respectively, Josie spent time with the family's cat, Rigby, whom she loved to play with. She began to read at a young age, preferring books on her favourite animals: cats. It wasn't until she entered school that she realised that she was different from the other children. While her parents had been careful to warn her about this at home, she was unaccustomed to the level of racism that she began to encounter. After a while, she realised that the she could deflect their taunting by joking about it, and she began to use this method whenever possible, earning her a reputation as the class clown. She adored practical jokes, but was unfortunately restrained from using them in most situations. Due to this, most of her clowning around came in the form of retelling funny jokes that she had heard, sometimes during inappropriate situations. Shortly after she entered middle school, Josie developed a rather unique interest. She began to seek out things that she found to be strange or different. She resented the standards of conformity that were being forced on her through society, and this interest became a way to rebel against this system without attracting too much negative attention. Although she began with collecting insects, her interest soon spread to works of fiction. She began watching obscure art films, but eventually switched over to the horror genre, which she came to adore due to the unusual and often gruesome plot points. She disliked the cheap scares of popular slasher films, instead preferring psychological thrillers. She began to stay up quite late at night to watch these films, causing her grades to suffer slightly due to a lack of energy during class. She also came to love riddles and logic puzzles, devoting much of her free time to them. With each puzzle solved, she gained a feeling of satisfaction that helped to cheer her up after bad days at school. Her parents, both amateur piano players, had instilled in her a lifelong love of music. Unfortunately for them, she has not adopted their love of classical music, preferring to listen to more modern styles. Keeping with her interest in odd things, she listened to a lot of independent bands, but she also keeps a knowledge of current popular music. She loves music, using it as an escape from the world around her. She secretly hopes to be a radio DJ, but she has not told anyone of this due to the improbability of achieving this goal. Upon entering high school, her relationships with her peers improved. The previously overt racism of her classmates had become much more subtle, and thus easier to ignore, with maturity. She still has few friends at school, due to the small number of students who share her interests. Josie is very friendly to anyone that she meets, altough few people end up becoming close to her due to her odd nature. Although she demonstrated a strong aptitude for problem solving and critical thinking, she still had work twice as hard to get the same grades as her peers, due to her teachers' often unnecessarily harsh marking of her tests and assignments. She has grudgingly accepted this situation, hoping to finish school and go on with her life. She has given up on impressing her teachers, and mostly works for her parents' benefit. Her favourite classes are math courses, due the clear nature of the required answers. In math, each person is either right or wrong, leaving no way for her teachers to judge her work differently from everyone else's. Accordingly, the classes that she dislikes the most are English classes, due to the heavily subjective nature of the grading of assignments. Josie is very close with her family, especially her grandmother, who in surprisingly good health for her age. Sophia has always tried to act like another parent to Josie, and Josie often goes to her for advice when her parents are not around. She is also fairly close with her parents, but the long hours of overtime that her parents work prevents them from spending as much time together as they would like to. They have the occasional argument over Josie's grades in school, which have for the most part ended in a stalemate. After these arguments, Josie usually puts in a greater effort for a few weeks and then slips back into her old habits. Advantages: Her small frame will make it easier for her to find places to hide, and her problem solving skills may be of use in The Program. Disadvantages: Josie's size and lack of physical strength will be a large disadvantage in any sort of close combat against many of the students in her class. Although she is not unusually weak for her age and size, the fact remains that she is not athletic in any way, and many of her fellow students are much larger and stronger than she could ever hope to be. Her visible minority status might make her more of a target for the racist students in her class. Designated Number: Female Student #5 ---- Designated Weapon: Fireman's Axe Conclusion: A weakling with a weapon draw best served by strength and brute force. Our borders will be just a little cleaner. The above biography is as written by Skraal. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Remained in Danger Zone Collected Weapons: Fireman's Axe (assigned weapon) Allies: Kyle Williams, Carlyle Shotton, Louisa Bloom Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Josephine, in chronological order. Sandbox *Drop the D *Party Like It's Your Last The Program V2 *Open Deal *See the World Spinning 'Round *It's Not Fair Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF: The Program V2 or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Josephine Luu. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Program V2 Characters Category:The Program